


guns for hands

by takeitslow (hopefulundertone)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possession, Possessiveness, Post-Reset, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/takeitslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey and Sans make a deal. Gaster intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guns for hands

**Author's Note:**

> title from twenty one pilots bc im trash and that song reminds me of gaster. dedicated to relvius because their fic possession. is my life and got me into possessive gaster and flowey oops sorry for the trash

Another day, another reset. Sans is teetering on the edge of insanity, and he's sure he's about to fall off. Is this really what he's meant for? The rest of eternity, spent resetting and resetting and resetting, so that he can find and lose his friends over and over and over? Needless to say, he's not in a good mood. Fortunately, the sound of crunching snow quickly snaps Sans out of his reverie, and he scrambles to his feet, taking a shortcut to just behind where the human must be. The human wasn't due for another hour, but if they had killed whoever was in the ruins... A cold, icy fear rises in Sans's chest cavity, and he reflexively clenches his fists, willing his magic to calm the hell down.  
To his utter relief, the human is nowhere to be seen. Instead, there's a small golden flower peeking up through the snow, back facing him, but it turns quickly, and Sans is presented with an strange grin.  
"Howdy, Sans! I'm Flowey!"  
"...do i know you? how did you know my name?" Sans doesn't know why, exactly, but he's getting a really weird vibe from this flower, and Sans has learned a long time ago to trust his instincts.  
"Everyone knows your name, Sans, don't be silly. Anyways, how about that last reset, huh?" The words have Sans instinctively stepping a few paces back, confusion making his movements uncertain. "what reset?"  
"Oh, c'mon, Sans. We both know what reset. That's the whole reason I'm here, actually."  
"what do you want?"  
"I'd like to make a deal. You give me your body and your soul, and I'll kill you once and for all."  
Sans scoffs. "doesn't sound like that good a deal to me, kid."  
"Oh, but it is. Haven't you ever wanted it to just...stop? For all the resets to just go away? To live, or, well, die in peace? Trust me, Sans. I know the feeling. The only difference is, I have things to do yet, and you've done everything you can."   
"what makes you think that'll work? i'll just revive the next reset."  
"Nope. You see, Sans, I have determination. I can SAVE over me controlling your body. I can change the way this whole game works. Just take the deal, and you'll never suffer again."   
"...no." They both know he's wavering, but Sans will be damned if he's going to give in that easily.  
"I'll give you a while to think about it, shall I? If you'd like to take up my offer, be back here in three days."  
"you're crazy. get out of here." Flowey leaves, but Sans can't help the feeling that he didn't win anything. If anything, he just prolonged the inevitable. Shaking off the feeling, he goes to greet the human.  
And as much as he knows he shouldn't, he can't help but wonder what it must be like to finally rest. Over the three days, he's so distracted, hopeful and despairing by turns, that even Undyne notices when she comes over to watch a movie with Papyrus, chucking a pillow at him and demanding he stop sulking. Needless to say, Papyrus has been worried to death, and it's not helping the guilty feeling that washes over him every time he thinks about the fact that he'll be leaving Papyrus forever if he accepts.  
Still, he can't help but want it to end. Even if it means death. Besides, it's not like a true reset won't wipe everything again, right? He knows it's not fair to the human or the rest of his friends, but life hasn't exactly been fair to him, and if he can just catch a break... Seeing Frisk again, it hurts him; even though this must've happened a thousand times, he's feeling it as if it were the first. He can't go on like this.  
Sure enough, three days later, he's standing under a tree on the path to Snowdin, far enough from his sentry stand that Papyrus won't find him. He waits a few minutes, foot tapping in indecision, when Flowey punches through the snow and sticks his head out. "Hey again, Sans! You ready to accept?"  
No going back now. "Fine." Sans sticks out his hand, shakes one of Flowey's leaves, and then jerks back as it begins twining up his arm. "Relax, Sansy. This won't hurt a pinch."  
When it's well settled in Sans's eyesocket, leaves braced on the bottom as if it was a windowsill, Flowey grins.  
"Let's test out the new wheels." Vines begin to move his legs, albeit stiffly, and he falls on his face more than once in the process, before he learns to subtly move his legs along with Flowey. Next are his arms, which clench and unclench pretty smoothly, and bend where they're supposed to, and then his head, which tilts and spins as Flowey checks out the view. He's getting a little dizzy at this point, so he misses when Flowey murmurs, "I've always wondered..." However, he certainly doesn't miss the familiar jolt of warm pleasure through his body, and glances down in horror to see Flowey stroking at his pelvis in sick fascination. "Wow, that tickled. Pretty neat, huh?"  
"please stop."  
"Why? You're having fun, I can feel it." And the worst part is, he's not wrong. Sans doesn't do this that often, and the way Flowey's doing it, carelessly scraping bone against bone, is almost too much. He groans softly, just enough to make Flowey chuckle, and wind a vine through his pelvis bone.   "oh, fuck- shit, stop. we had a deal. i've held up my end."   
Flowey just laughs in response, and somewhere in his chest, he can feel a vine wrapping around his soul, squeezing and squeezing and Sans feels lightheaded. One health isn't hard to extinguish, and he forces himself to lie back, imagining the blue attacks Papyrus is so fond of. After all, doing nothing is his favourite thing, right? Sans tips his head back as stars begin to go off behind his eyes; his vision starts to spin...  
_And just what do you think you're doing?_  
The vine loosens abruptly and Sans can't help but feel disappointed, just a bit. Still, most of his attention is taken up by the tall apparition that just materialised in front of them. "gaster! i-" Flowey threads more vines around him, and Sans's jaw clamps shut as he focuses on not whimpering too loudly instead.  
"Howdy, you must be Gaster! I've heard some things about you through the grapevine. How can we help y-" Gaster strides forward, wraps his fingers around Flowey, and yanks, inadvertently pulling Sans forward as well.  
_Get out of him get out of him get out of him._  
"Ouch! That wasn't very nice. May I alert you to the fact that I control Sans now? So I can do...this?" Sans feels the vines tightening and shifting around him, making his bones creak under the pressure, and he writhes against it, whimpering. Gaster releases Flowey, but continues to stare, soulless gaze searching.  
"Much better. I understand you must care about Sans, as do I. But we made a deal, consent all around. I get Sans's body and soul, and he gets to die. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to that." Sans steps back instinctively, and Flowey regains its grip on his soul.  
Gaster's hand shoots out again, grabbing the flower, but this time he leans in close, whispering a few words to it. Flowey hums with interest, and Gaster steps back, holding out his hand. Sans can feel the cords keeping him immobile begin to shift.  
"wait, what?" His speech is still garbled, breathy and uneven.  
"Gotta go, Sansy! Not to be a double-crosser or any such thing, but I've found a much better deal." The vines rapidly uncurl, until Flowey comes away in Gaster's hand. He drops it on the ground, and it waves cheerily at Sans, seeming not to notice the terrified look on his face. "See ya round, Sansy boy!"  
And with a crunching of snow, they're alone.  
"gaster, i can explain, i just..." Sans backs away from the slowly advancing Gaster as his face crumples with rage.  
_You thought you could go behind my back about this?_  
"hey, it's my life. i can do what i want with it."  
_WRONG._  
The words coincide with Gaster's limbs shooting out, slamming him into a tree. Sans winces and holds out his hands, but it doesn't stop his inexorable approach. "no, gaster, you don't understand, it's hell, i can't go on like this!"  
_WRONG._  
More black tendrils are sliding out, shoving Sans against the rough bark and wrapping around him a bit too tight for comfort. "gaster, please, i-"  
Gaster finally approaches him, standing chest to chest with Sans, who can see the barely contained fury in his eyes.  
_You wish to hurt so badly? Why not just say so?_  
In a split second, he's immersing himself in Sans, tendrils wrapping around his arms, legs, neck, the majority of his form filling his chest cavity. It's overwhelming, every bone in his body being stimulated in unison. Then the coils tighten, pulling him taut and squeezing his bones until he groans, mostly out of pain. "g-gaster, please- nngh!" A tendril wiggles out his eye, another out of his mouth, and he loses track of what's going on around him, the mix of pain-pleasure that Gaster has down to an art foremost in his mind. His sensitive bones overwhelmed by the sheer sensation, he tips his head back and moans.  
This is definitely more on the side of pain than pleasure, though, and Sans can feel the trembling rage within him, threatening to break loose and wash over him. Sure enough, the hands that roam his body begin to leave behind sharp gashes in the bone, shallow but long, enough to make him moan against the tendril in his mouth. Tiny rivulets of blood pool in them, quickly lapped up by a tongue he can't see.  
_Listen to me. Are you listening?_  
It takes a moment, but Sans gathers what he can of his scattered thoughts and nods weakly.  
_Good. You belong to me._  
Sans rolls his eye, and regrets it a second later, as another tendril plunges through his other eye, rendering him completely blind. He screams and thrashes to not much avail, and Gaster takes no notice.  
The hands on his body scrape a groove into his ribs, and Sans hisses. _This belongs to me._ They dig into his collarbone. _This belongs to me._ They swipe into his mouth and scratch his jaw. _This belongs to me._ They creep to the top of his spine, and draw a vicious line down, wrenching a pleading whine out of Sans as he bucks his hips in vain. Gaster evidently still remembers how to make him beg for it.  
_You don't breathe without my permission. You don't stop breathing without my permission. Do you understand?_  
Sans whimpers, reduced to a mess of quivering sensation, but Gaster doesn't heed him. Instead, he bites down hard on Sans's collarbone, and he screams.  
_Do you understand?_  
"yes, yes, oh fuck, gaster, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry, please-"    
_Who do you belong to?_  
"you, hh-"   
_Promise me you'll never do anything like this again._  
"i promise! please, hah, gaster, i-" Gaster hums in approval, and the vibrations through his body sends Sans over the edge, convulsing once and falling limp against Gaster, who stands, Sans's body in his arms, and walks towards Snowdin.  
_It is alright. You are forgiven._

-

Sans wakes up in his own bed alone but for a fleeting memory of a warm kiss and a soft _goodbye_ , and smiles genuinely for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
